Groped By Handsome Man
by ilovegirin08
Summary: Digrepe-grepe sama cowok ganteng di kereta? Seongwoo can relate banget, lah!


Sial beribu sial!

Bagaimana tidak, hari ini Seongwoo harus berangkat naik kereta bawah tanah. Ia yang biasanya naik mini cooper kesayangannya itu kini harus rela bersusah payah pergi ke stasiun karena mobilnya tengah rewel dan harus masuk rumah sakit.

Alhasil jadilah kini Seongwoo sudah ada di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Wajahnya sedari tadi tertekuk karena ia harus bangun lebih pagi supaya tidak terlambat.

Kini Seongwoo sudah masuk ke dalam kereta yang lumayan penuh. Tetapi beruntung ia bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk. Keuntungan baginya yang sering dikira wanita, tidak ada yang protes saat melihatnya duduk. Padahal masih banyak wanita lain yang berdiri di hadapannya. He he he... Seongwoo mau masa bodoh saja.

Setelah berpuluh-puluh stasiun kemudian Seongwoo sudah sampai di stasiun tujuannya. Ia masih harus berjalan sekitar lima menit untuk mencapai kantornya.

Bekerja tidak pernah se-melelahkan ini. Seongwoo bekerja sebagai editor di perusahaan majalah terkenal. Hal itulah yang membuatnya bisa mandiri dan membeli satu unit apartment yang lumayan untuk dirinya sendiri, juga sebuah mobil mini cooper yang lama diidamkannya.

Tetapi sekarang ia harus naik kereta dan berdesakan di dalamnya. Uh, ia bisa mencium bau ketiak yang hampir membuatnya muntah. Belum lagi tubuh-tubuh yang menempel padanya. Uh! Ia akan mandi yang lama nanti.

Melihat-lihat sekitar, Seongwoo mendapati banyak orang yang pulang kerja, sama seperti dirinya. Ia bisa melihat wanita dan pria kantoran, pegawai berperut buncit dan anak sekolah yang kebanyakan mengikuti les sampai malam.

Sudah pukul sembilan saat Seongwoo masuk ke dalam kereta. Ia sungguh merasa sangat lelah. Ingin segera sampai di rumah dan berendam di air hangat. Ah... membayangkannya saja Seongwoo sudah sangat senang.

Terlalu banyak melamun, Seongwoo sampai tidak sadar bahwa di hadapannya ada seorang lelaki tampan berperawakan tinggi besar yang sedang menatapnya lapar. Lelaki itu memiliki keuntungan bisa berdiri tepat di depan Seongwoo.

Perlahan, akal licik mampir ke otak kotornya. Lengannya ia gerakkan pelan. Menjamah pakaian Seongwoo. Gerakannya lembut hampir tidak terasa. Lalu saat ia menyentuh bagian yang kenyal dan montok itu, ia meremasnya kuat-kuat.

"Aakkkhhh..." Seongwoo refleks memekik. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang meremas pantatnya. Lalu ia mendapati seorang lelaki tengah tersenyum licik kepadanya. Ya, lelaki di hadapannya yang mengungkung dirinya di dinding samping pintu kereta. Posisi mereka sangat strategis karena termasuk berada di pojok.

Lelaki di hadapan Seongwoo menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Seongwoo. Mata yang sayu meminta lebih. Hah... binal juga si manis ini.

Ia mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Seongwoo, "Siapa namamu, manis? Namaku Kang Daniel."

"O-Ong Seongwoo..." Daniel perlahan menjilati telinga Seongwoo. Lalu turun untuk menghirup aroma alami Seongwoo. Yang ternyata, damn... begitu memabukkan dan menggairahkan.

"Aaahh... hmmmhh..." Seongwoo tidak bisa menahan desahannya kala Daniel meremas penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Kau menikmatinya, Sayang?" Daniel menjilati leher Seongwoo.

Keduanya seolah lupa bahwa mereka ada diantara banyak orang disana. Tetapi mereka memang tidak peduli jika ada yang melihat. Akal sehat mereka tertutupi kabut gairah.

Daniel kini melucuti celana yang Seongwoo pakai. Melepas kancing dan resletingnya, mengeluarkan penis mungil Seongwoo yang sudah menangis mengeluarkan precum. Meremasnya dan mengocoknya. Membuat Seongwoo kembali mendesah dengan nista.

"Aahhh... Danhhh..." Seongwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kereta dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Daniel. Ia lemas karena gairah. Tubuhnya terlalu sensitif. Sudah lama tidak dijamah.

Sesekali ada orang yang akan melotot ketika melihat kegiatan Seongwoo dan Daniel yang tidak senonoh itu. Beruntung di dalam kereta itu tidak ada anak-anak kecil. Kebanyakan orang dewasa dan lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka.

Seongwoo hampir saja jatuh jika Daniel tidak menahan tubuhnya. Orgasme yang didapatnya sangat dahsyat. Spermanya memenuhi tangan Daniel. Tanpa jijik justru Daniel menjilatinya. Menatap Seongwoo tajam. Menghantarkan semacam sengatan listrik pada tubuh Seongwoo. Membuat gairahnya kembali memuncak.

Tidak terasa, kereta sudah sampai di stasiun tujuan Seongwoo. Tetapi seolah dua insan yang baru saja melakukan perbuatan mesum itu masih enggan melepas kontak mata keduanya.

"Apakah ini stasiun tujuanmu?" tanya Daniel akhirnya.

Seongwoo mengangguk. "Kau... mau mampir kerumahku?" tanya Seongwoo malu-malu. Semburat di pipinya membuatnya terlihat makin manis.

Daniel menyeringai, "Sure."

Kini keduanya sudah kembali saling mencumbu. Sejak masuk ke lift, keduanya sudah saling memakan satu sama lain.

Sampai di depan kamar Seongwoo, keduanya sudah hampir telanjang bulat.

Daniel mengungkung tubuh Seongwoo di bawahnya. Keduanya telah ada di atas ranjang Seongwoo. Saling mengulum bibir pasangannya sembari melucuti pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuh mereka, hingga telanjang bulat.

Daniel menegakkan tubuhnya sejenak. Memandang betapa indahnya tubuh lelaki di hadapannya. Begitu mulus, dan putih. Rampingnya mengalahkan wanita manapun. Dengan wajah yang begitu manis. Pantat yang begitu kenyal dan montok yang ia yakin lubangnya pun akan sempit menjepit penisnya nanti.

Apalagi sikap pasrahnya ketika dilecehkan oleh Daniel di dalam kereta tadi. Ah, jika mengingatnya, penis Daniel akan semakin tegang lagi.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan sex sebelumnya?" tanya Daniel. Jemarinya memilin puting kemerahan di dada sang lelaki manis.

"Nyaaahhh... neeehh..."

Daniel tersenyum mesum melihat reaksi Seongwoo. Ia sungguh sensitif dengan sentuhannya. Hm... menggairahkan.

Mengecupi leher Seongwoo sekaligus meninggalkan hickeys disana, Daniel perlahan menggesekkan jemarinya ke lubang berkedut Seongwoo. Membuat partnernya itu menggelinjang. Pahanya dibuka makin lebar. Seolah ingin lubangnya segera dimasuki.

Tergesa, Daniel melesakkan dua jarinya dan segera memompa kedua jarinya keluar masuk lubang sempit itu. Ah... lubang itu seolah belum pernah dijamah. Begitu sempit menjepit jemari Daniel. Ia merinding membayangkan bagaimana penisnya akan dijepit oleh lubang ini.

Prostat Seongwoo berhasil Daniel temukan dengan cepat. Terbukti dari Seongwoo yang menggeliat liar sembari kedua kakinya menekuk dan pahanya dibuka makin lebar. Tubuhnya terangkat melengkung ke atas. Terlihat begitu indah.

"More... Danieellhh... penismuuu..." wajah sayu itu terlihat begitu menggairahkan. Daniel harus menahan dirinya supaya tidak langsung menghujam lubang sempit itu dengan penisnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"Danieeell... aku ingin memakan penismuuu..." Seongwoo sudah seperti orang mabuk saat ini. Dengan pipi kemerahan, dan bicaranya yang sedikit melantur. Ia mencoba untuk bangun. Tangannya menggapai penis tegang Daniel.

Akhirnya Daniel mengizinkan Seongwoo untuk bangun. Ia melepas sejenak jemarinya dari lubang Seongwoo. Membiarkan Seongwoo menungging dengan wajah menghadap penisnya.

Seongwoo terpana melihat ukuran penis Daniel. Ini adalah penis yang paling besar yang pernah ia lihat secara langsung.

Dengan semangat Seongwoo menjilat ujung penis Daniel. Merambat ke bawah dan kembali ke atas mengilik lubang kencing dan meremas bola kembar Daniel. Menghasilkan geraman rendah dari Daniel. Oh... Seongwoo sangat menyukai betapa jantannya Daniel.

Mengulum penis sebesar ini sesungguhnya membutuhkan usaha ekstra. Apalagi mulut Seongwoo yang memang tak sebesar itu. Ia harus melebarkan mulutnya untuk bisa menampung sebagian kecil penis Daniel. Sisanya ia kocok dan dengan telaten Seongwoo menghisap penis yang dirasanya begitu nikmat itu. Aroma jantan itu merebak membuatnya pening akan gairah.

Daniel merasakan kenikmatan dari kuluman Seongwoo di penisnya. Ah... kapan lagi mendapat blowjob dari lelaki semanis Seongwoo. Apalagi melihat pantat montok itu bergerak kesana kemari. Menambah gairah Daniel. Baru kali ini Daniel merasa begitu nikmat ketika di blowjob.

Dengan tidak sabaran Daniel mencengkeram rambut Seongwoo. Membawa kepalanya untuk naik turun mengulum penis Daniel dengan cepat. Ia akan segera orgasme.

"Argh... Seongwoo..." Daniel menembakkan spermanya ke mulut Seongwoo, yang langsung ditelan olehnya. Mata sayu itu menatap Daniel. Meminta untuk ganti dipuaskan. Membuat Daniel terkekeh. Menggemaskan sekali.

Daniel kembali pada posisinya semula. Dengan Seongwoo terlentang di bawahnya. Kedua kakinya sudah mengangkang memperlihatkan lubang pink yang berkedut meminta untuk dihujam batang berurat.

Daniel membalut penisnya dengan lube. Mengocoknya perlahan supaya makin tegang, dan membawanya ke depan lubang Seongwoo. Menggoda disana memutari lubang Seongwoo tanpa ingin memasukkan penisnya.

"Daniel! Don't tease me! ARGHHHHH!!!"

Dengan sengaja Daniel menghujam lubang itu tanpa aba-aba. Menghasilkan teriakkan entah sakit atau nikmat dari Seongwoo. Wajahnya menggambarkan gairah yang tinggi. Pipi memerah, dahi berkeringat hingga rambut lepek. Tetapi pemandangan itu adalah yang terindah bagi Daniel. So sexy.

Daniel menggenjot lubang ketat itu. Sedikit sulit awalnya karena lubang itu berkontraksi dan menjepit penisnya dengan erat hingga Daniel tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ahhh ahhh... Danhh... mhhhhh..." Seongwoo terus mendesah menikmati bagaimana penis itu menumbuk prostatnya tanpa ampun.

Tak lama, Daniel membalik tubuh Seongwoo menjadi menungging. Memperlihatkan pantat montok itu yang membuat libido Daniel makin memuncak.

PLAK

PLAK

"Aaaahhhhh..."

Daniel menampar pipi pantat Seongwoo hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan disana. Kontras dengan kulit putih Seongwoo.

Menambah kecepatan tusukannya, Daniel kembali mencengkeram rambut Seongwoo. Menariknya ke belakang hingga Seongwoo mendongak. Terlihat menyakitkan, tetapi ia justru merasa makin bergairah ketika disiksa seperti ini.

Lidah Seongwoo menjulur seperti anjing yang kemudian ditangkap Daniel dalam ciuman panas yang terdengar menyakitkan akibat gigi yang saling bertabrakan.

Sesekali Seongwoo meringis ketika bibirnya digigit oleh Daniel. Darah segar akan mengalir dan menambah citarasa ciuman mereka.

Daniel kembali berkonsentrasi menggempur lubang Seongwoo. Sesekali menampar salah satu sisi pipi pantat Seongwoo. Suara ranjang berderit, dan suara penyatuan kulit dengan kulit, diiringi desahan Seongwoo menjadi melodi malam ini. Apartment Seongwoo yang biasanya sepi kini terasa sedikit hidup.

"Aaahhh... aku mau keluaar aahhh..."

Seongwoo hendak memegang penisnya, tetapi tangannya ditepis Daniel.

"No, baby. Aku ingin kau keluar hanya dengan penisku saja." Daniel menarik kedua tangan Seongwoo dan menahannya di belakang.

"Mhhh... ahhh! Dannhhh..." Seongwoo akhirnya menembakkan spermanya ke atas sprei. Tubuhnya bergetar dan lubangnya makin ketat menjepit penis Daniel.

"Shhh... kau makin sempit, Sayang." Daniel hampir hilang akal karena rasa nikmat yang menderanya. Sungguh, pantat Seongwoo adalah yang terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Giliranku, Sayang." Daniel membalik tubuh Seongwoo. Ia memang paling suka dengan posisi dimana ia bisa melihat wajah pasangannya. Apalagi dengan partner secantik dan semanis Seongwoo.

Kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Seongwoo, Daniel menunduk mencium Seongwoo. Saling hisap dan berperang lidah.

"Ahhh..." Seongwoo kembali mendesah karena prostatnya dihujam kembali.

Daniel mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Mengejar pelepasan yang segera datang. Sementara Seongwoo pun akan kembali orgasme juga.

"Aku akan keluar, Sayang..." Daniel mengecup telinga Seongwoo sembari berbisik.

"AAAAHHH..." Seongwoo menjerit ketika Daniel menggigit putingnya. Bersamaan dengan itu keduanya orgasme dalam waktu yang hampir sama.

Daniel menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Seongwoo. Memeluk tubuh kurus yang terasa begitu pas di tubuhnya.

Mengecup pipi Seongwoo sekilas, Daniel lalu terkekeh. Mengundang tanya dari Seongwoo.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa ini lucu. Kita baru saja bertemu dan sudah melakukan sex sedahsyat ini. Apalagi aku melecehkanmu di kereta tadi." Daniel mengusak surai Seongwoo yang basah akan keringat.

Blush! Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Seongwoo. Ia malu. Ia seperti uke gampangan yang senang-senang saja saat dilecehkan di kereta tadi. Tapi memang pantatnya itu sangat sensitif. Ia bisa horny hanya karena pantatnya diremas seperti itu.

"Jangan membahasnya lagi..." Seongwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Daniel. Tetapi salah, menghirup aroma tubuh Daniel sungguh memabukkannya.

Seongwoo kembali bergairah. Penisnya bangun. Ia pun berinisiatif menggesekkan penisnya ke penis Daniel.

"Sayanghhh... ahhh... hmmmmhh..."

Seongwoo mendesah saat kedua tangan Daniel kini meremas pantat montoknya.

Daniel mencium bibir bengkak Seongwoo. Menyalurkan hasrat yang kembali membara.

Dua jemari Daniel masuk ke dalam lubang becek Seongwoo dan mengobok-oboknya. Menghasilkan lenguhan dari Seongwoo.

"Lakukan lagi, Daannhhh..."

Sialan! Seongwoo terlihat seperti jalang yang haus akan sex jika seperti ini. Daniel menggeram menatap wajah Seongwoo yang nampak begitu ingin untuk disetubuhi.

"Naiki aku, Sayang..." bisik Daniel.

Seongwoo mengangguk. Ia segera bangkit dan naik ke atas tubuh Daniel. Mengarahkan penis yang kembali tegak itu ke lubangnya.

JLEBBBB

"AAAAGHHHHH..."

Seongwoo mulai meliar ketika penis Daniel secara otomatis menemukan prostatnya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan semangat.

Daniel melihat betapa indahnya Seongwoo saat ini. Wajah yang sarat akan gairah itu, tubuh yang mengkilap karena keringat. Pantat montok yang naik turun mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri. Ah... sungguh sebuah malam yang indah.

Daniel bangun lebih dulu. Pukul lima pagi mereka baru menyelesaikan pergumulan mereka. Tubuh mereka yang lelah sehabis bekerja makin terasa lelah karena sex gila itu.

Daniel segera mandi dan dengan hanya memakai bathrobe milik Seongwoo ia keluar menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Ia lapar dan Seongwoo pastinya juga akan kelaparan.

Beruntungnya ini hari Sabtu. Ia dan Seongwoo libur. Ia bisa menemani Seongwoo sampai besok dan pergi bekerja dari sini karena tujuan mereka sama.

Ah, Daniel merasa begitu nyaman berada di apartment Seongwoo. Seolah ia sudah puluhan kali ada disana.

Memasak sarapan sederhana, bacon, toast dan telur mata sapi. Juga segelas jus jeruk, Daniel membawa sarapan mereka ke dalam kamar.

Ia menemukan Seongwoo yang masih terlelap. Ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan ketika tertidur. Daniel bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar kala melihat wajah manis itu.

"Sayang, ayo bangun. Kita sarapan dulu." bisik Daniel di telinga Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menggeliat. Membuka matanya sekilas, dan menemukan Daniel dengan rambut basah dengan tubuh dibalut bathrobe. Hmm... sexy.

"Selamat pagi, Daniel..." Seongwoo tersenyum menyapa Daniel.

Daniel terkekeh. Mengecup sekilas bibir Seongwoo. Melumatnya pelan lalu kembali melepaskannya.

"Selamat pagi kucing manisku. Ayo kita sarapan dulu."

Daniel membawa nampan berisi sarapan mereka ke atas meja lipat yang ia letakkan di atas ranjang. Ia menghadap Seongwoo yang tengah memperhatikan sarapan yang dibuatnya.

"Maaf jika tidak sesuai keinginanmu, Seongwoo. Aku hanya menemukan ini di dapurmu tadi. Apa kita harus berbelanja nanti?" tanya Daniel.

Seongwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menyipit membentuk lengkungan. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas sarapannya Daniel. Dan, ya! Mari kita berbelanja nanti. Kau akan disini sampai besok, dan besoknya, dan besoknya lagi, bukan?"

Daniel mengangguk. Tersenyum lembut. Mengecup punggung tangan Seongwoo. "Aku akan ada disini selama apapun kau mau."

Seongwoo tersenyum makin lebar. Astaga... manisnya.

"Kalau aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, apakah kau mau juga?" Seongwoo memandangnya dengan raut wajah berharap.

Daniel menatap Seongwoo. Merasakan jantungnya berdebaran saat ini. Melihat wajah polos Seongwoo entah mengapa ia sangat ingin menjadikannya kekasih juga.

"Tentu. Kita akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi." Daniel tersenyum.

"Ayo kita makan dulu, yang lain kita bahas nanti."

Keduanya lalu makan dengan saling suap. Seongwoo ternyata begitu manja kepadanya. Membuat Daniel ingin memeluk Seongwoo dan tidak ingin melepasnya lagi. Ia terlalu menggemaskan. Sangat berbeda dari sisi binalnya tadi malam.

Saat ini keduanya sudah kembali dari berbelanja beberapa keperluan dan bahan makanan. Seongwoo berkutat di dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

Daniel baru saja selesai mandi. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Menemukan Seongwoo dengan kaos oversize-nya dibalut apron berwarna dongker. Celana Seongwoo entah hilang kemana.

Entah mengapa Daniel merasa Seongwoo terlihat sangat sexy saat ini. Dengan tekunnya ia memasak. Tangan mungil itu begitu cekatan memotong. Ah... Daniel jatuh cinta.

"Baby..." Daniel melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Seongwoo. Menggesekkan penisnya ke pantat Seongwoo yang tertutupi kaos.

"Nghh... Danieellh..." Seongwoo merasakan geli ketika lehernya dicumbu dan lubangnya digesek dari luar.

Daniel menyingkap kaos Seongwoo. Dan langsung dipertemukan dengan pantat squishy Seongwoo. Tak tanggung-tanggung Daniel langsung meremasnya.

"Nyaaahhh..." Seongwoo menahan tubuhnya yang serasa akan jatuh di atas counter.

Daniel berjongkok dan mulai me-rimming lubang Seongwoo. Menusukkan lidahnya disana. Menjilati lubang sempit itu.

Merasakannya berkontraksi dan menjepit lidahnya. Ah... bahkan hanya dengan lidah seperti ini, lubang Seongwoo terasa menjepit.

"Haaahhh... nyaaahhhh... Danieeelllhhh..."

Seongwoo terus meracau merasakan nikmat lubangnya dijilati oleh Daniel dengan rakus. Ia sudah tidak bisa memfokuskan diri untuk memasak sekarang.

Dengan gemetar tangannya menggapai ke arah kompor untuk mematikannya. Ia tidak ingin rumahnya kebakaran ketika ia bersetubuh dengan kekasihnya.

Daniel lalu bangkit. Membawa tubuh Seongwoo dalam gendongannya menuju balkon.

Apartment Seongwoo memiliki balkon yang lumayan luas. Dengan lantai kayu dan atap yang menaungi sofa besar disana. Daniel membawa Seongwoo kesana.

Memposisikan penisnya di lubang Seongwoo, Daniel melesakkannya dengan perlahan. Merasakan bagaimana dinding lubang Seongwoo berkedut menjepit penisnya dengan nikmat. Ia mendongak merasakan gairah yang menggebu. Keinginan untuk menggenjot lubang Seongwoo hingga kekasihnya itu mengalami multi orgasme.

"Aaaahhhhhhh..." prostatnya ditumbuk dengan perlahan tetapi akurat. Seongwoo mendesah ketika penis Daniel sudah tertanam seluruhnya di dalam lubangnya.

Tak lama Daniel langsung bergerak. Memompa penisnya di dalam lubang Seongwoo dengan ritme normal. Memainkan puting Seongwoo yang sudah tegak mencuat menggodanya untuk bermain disana.

Desahan demi desahan mewarnai sore hari yang indah ini. Semilir angin menyapa kulit mereka. Tetapi tidak ada rasa dingin bagi mereka karena tubuh mereka kini tengah terbakar gairah.

Daniel mempercepat gerakannya. Menumbuk prostat Seongwoo hingga kekasihnya itu menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang intens.

Tak lama kemudian Seongwoo orgasme. Tetapi Daniel tidak menghentikan tusukannya. Ia terus menumbuk prostat Seongwoo hingga Seongwoo kembali orgasme.

"Angggghh... Dannnhhh..." Seongwoo merasakan kepalanya pening karena orgasmenya datang terus menerus.

Setelahnya Daniel orgasme saat Seongwoo telah mengalami lima kali orgasme. Sungguh satu ronde bagi Daniel mungkin memang lima kali orgasmenya. Daniel begitu kuat menggempur lubangnya.

Kini keduanya saling memeluk sembari menyaksikan senja berubah jadi malam. Selimut membalut tubuh keduanya. Tetapi yang paling menghangatkan adalah pelukan dari pasangan mereka.

Dalam diam mereka ada harapan bahwa hari esok akan seindah ini juga. Keduanya yakin, meskipun pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang tidak normal, tetapi mereka akan bisa bertahan dalam hubungan yang serba mendadak ini.

Semoga saja!

 **end**


End file.
